Minor Human Characters in Enterprising Engines!
This page is for the Minor Human Characters in Enterprising Engines! Overview Throughout the Enterprising Engines! series, many human characters have appeared (all personified using various Lego minifigures), albeit workmen, etc., yet have not made significant appearances or have a significant backstory qualify to have their own page. This list is not exhaustive. Workmen The Guard The Guard '''is a guard who is involved in several predicaments on Sodor. He was first seen jumping out of Percy's train after Paxton stopped it, noticing Percy had a faulty truck. He was scolded by Paxton's driver for jumping ship at the first sign of danger. He was later seen at The River Bridge when Thomas and Rosie saved Daisy from falling off the bridge. He called for three cheers for Thomas, but a workman who had fallen into the river interrupted him, which caused the guard to call for a towel for the man. The workman is voiced by MrMPS. Appearances *Season 2:' Paxton and Norman, Rosie Rodrigo '''Rodrigo '''is a lumberjack who works at The Lumberyard under Carlo Debris. When Kurt was teetering dangerously over the edge of a cliff and Hank and Henry came to his aid, Rodrigo called for help, as he was afraid Carlo was going to break his knees. Rodrigo later aided Moxie and the other lumberjacks in revolting against Carlo. A recurring joke with Rodrigo is that every time he appears, his beard is longer. Rodrigo is voiced by MrMPS. Appearances *'Season 1:' Snow Blind (''remastered version only) *'Season 2:' Blunderbuss (cameo), Henry and Kurt, Swashbuckler *'Season 3:' Culdee Fell (cameo) Carlo Debris' Lumberjacks Carlo's lumberjacks have appeared mutiple times throughout the series. They are voiced by: *TugsFan67 *Popular Paxton *KnapfordTrevor28 *Donald9anddouglas10 *CeMark45 *David Bradley *Rhyndale Railway *James Atherlay *Mallardfan62 *Thomas1Edward2Henry3 *GingerPercy *SkarloeyRailway01 *Richie Damico *Ringofan25 *ReallyUsefulEngine24 *Alex Canine *Carson08022000 *Haley San Giacomo *Norramby Hero *thomas fan forever Appearances *'Season 2:' Swashbuckler Smash Smash is an accomplished mechanic, driver, and pilot extraordinaire who is the owner of Brammo and the operator of Kurt. He has made many cameo appearances around the Lumberyard and the Crovan's Gate Works through Seasons 1 and 2. In Swashbuckler, he rode Brammo into the ensuing riot at Last Haven in attempt to quell the uprising and discern how Kurt became involved in the incident. He quickly became part of the brawl as the situation escalated. Voice Actor: EnterprisingEngine93 Appearances *'Season 2:' Swashbuckler *'Web Clips:' Paul the Mechanic - Meet the Characters! (not seen) He is also likely to appear in Brammo's Season 3 episode. Sir Frederick Aura's Henchmen Aura's Henchmen have appeared multiple times in the series, but they most likely will have major roles, along with their boss, in the second season finale of Enterprising Engines! Appearances *'Season 3:' Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Voice Actors: *MrMPS *James Mason *SamTheThomasFan2 The Rail Workers Two workmen are seen frantically waving and warning Donald to stop due to unsafe buffers. Unfortunately, Donald ends up falling in the pit. Appearances *'Season 3:' This Too Shall Pass The workmen are voiced by: *MrEngine88 *Steve Garcia The Scrap Thugs and Gregory Larson.]] The Scrap Thugs are two employees of the Barry Island Scrapyard. They meet Paul the Mechanic and Gregory Larson at the gates, and are quite insistent upon the fact that there is nothing salvageable left. Appearances *'Season 3:' Perhaps He's Got a Corset They are voiced by: *carson08022000 *WelshCoal The Crosby Foreman The Crosby Foreman informs Logan about James' accident and allows Logan to take some wagons to the Scrapyard. He is quite amused by the little shunter's determination. Appearances *'Season 3:' Logan Leaves his Mark The Crosby Foreman is voiced by WildNorWester. The Mountain Workman The Mountain Workman tells Culdee they should go to the bridge inspecton before Shane Dooiney returns from the Summit. He comments about Mr. Richards being missing all the time. Upon reaching the bridge, he disembarked to investigate a mangled rack rail. After asking Culdee to move forward, he can only watch in horror as Culdee falls from the mangled track and into the raging river below. Upon Culdee's return, He reported it to Mr. Richards, also telling him of a last minute visit from The Fat Controller. Appearances *'Season 3:' Logan Leaves his Mark, Culdee Fell The Mountain Workman is voiced by MikeD57s. The Loudspeaker Foreman The Loudspeaker Foreman '''is in charge of the Crovan's Gate Mine. He often calls the other engines with his megaphone which annoys some of them, in particular Samson, but still he's very responsible and reliable to his duty. Appearances *Season 3:' Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Voice Actor: *halfbakedhex8 The Female Shunter A ponytailed, female '''Shunter '''narrowly escapes a serious injury during Sir Handel's terrible crash. Later, she couples BoCo to his train and tells him he is ready to go. She works at Crovan's Gate Mine. Appearances * 'Season 3:Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Voice Actor: Annie C. Other Human Characters The Harbour Master '''The Harbour Master is in charge of the Harbour at Edward's Branch line. When Duck's fireman forgets his lunchbox, The Harbour Master tries to throw it to Duck's cab, making his driver and fireman to fall off. Appearances *'Season 1:' Bon Voyage The Firefighter The Firefighter was a member of the fire brigade that extinguished the fire at The Ministry of Defense Complex and alerted the engines that BoCo, Arthur, and Sidney were safe. He later appeared helping to extinguish the fire at The Lumberyard after several lumberjacks had caused a riot. He is voiced by Jlouvier. Appearances *'Season 2:' Munitions, Swashbuckler *'Web Clips:' Red Knight - Meet the Characters! (cameo) The Tree Hippie The Tree Hippie was first seen when he had chained himself to a tree in a protest against Sodor Logging Co. trying to cut down a tree that he called "his brother", declaring the tree and him to be kin. The loggers replied that they liked trees too, but their boss was the most unpleasant person to work with, and they have a quota to keep up. When the Tree Hippie refused to give in, the workers declared that they would have to use force! Appearances *'Season 2:' Young Tucker, Munitions (cameo), Henry and Kurt (cameo), All the World's a Stage (cameo), Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3:' Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo), Percy and Asbestos (cameo), Break My Stride (cameo) The Railway Inspector The Railway Inspector often comes to check on what is going on on Sodor and other British Railways nearby. One day, he came to inspect Derek, deeming him unfit for use. However, when a mainland diesel broke down by the Works, Derek got to prove himself worthy of working, and the Inspector was impressed indeed! Appearances *'Season 1:' Redemption The Rock Stars The Rock Stars '''are two radical rocker chicks who were shredding it up in The Ministry of Defense Complex during the Munitions Incident. However, they didn't realize that they were standing right next to flaming materials, which exploded and knocked them out! Appearances *Season 2:' Mavis and the Tornado (''cameo, one only), Munitions (do not speak) The Soldiers The Soldiers are men who served under General Zen and Captain Grant at The Ministry of Defense Complex during their stay on Sodor. Several died during the fire that was created by Sir Frederick Aura and Walter Richards, and it is unknown as to what happened to the survivors after the incident ended. Appearances *'Season 1:' Many cameos *'Season 2:' Many cameos, Munitions (only a few speak), Swashbuckler (do not speak), Self-Fulfilling Prophecy The Inspector with the Bowler Hat At the same time D261 came to the island, an Inspector with a bowler hat came to quieten the engines after they made a noise protesting at the Diesel. While the Diesel tried to start up, he sucked up the inspector's bowler hat into his air-intake vent, which resulted in him breaking down. The inspector complained to The Fat Controller about the incident. Appearances *'Season 2:' Aura of Menace (flashback cameo) The Nurse The Nurse '''works at the Wellsworth Hospital. She was questioned by some Ministry of Defense soldiers as to General Zen's whereabouts. She replied that the general had never been admitted. She is voiced by RosietheCutie1995. Appearances *Season 2:' Swashbuckler The Peculiar Janitor '''The Peculiar Janitor '''was seen working at the Sodor Day celebration. He acts rather erratically, which causes The Thin Controller to tackle him out of paranoia. Unbeknownst to the Thin Controller however, the janitor's interference prevented The Hitman from killing him. Later on, he causes the Thin Controller to knock over a bubble barrel, which in turn causes Thomas to crash into Madame Pygolampida's tent. After Thomas returns and slips on the bubble liquid once again, he disappears in a sparkle of light, revealing himself to be Proteus orchestrating the events which transpired. He is voiced by MrOily516. Appearances *'Season 2 :' Thomas and the Fortune Teller The Mountain Radio Operator '''The Mountain Radio Operator' sent out a message reporting Culdee's accident near Poll-ny-Chrink, and his discovery by Miss Jenny and The Pack. The operator also reported spottings of a dangling shepherd from the steel bridge, contacting the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre to address the situation. After a rescue attempt, he reports the Shepherd's fear to let go of both his staff and a strange box-like object. Appearances *'Season 3:' Logan Leaves his Mark (not seen), Culdee Fell (not seen) The Saxophone Player The Saxophone Player '''is a man who plays music in silent places, in valleys and mountains in a similar fashion to Gregory Larson. He's seen adding more emphasis to the theme which plays when BoCo and Samson are about to crash into some rocks. He was also seen upon the rooftops serenading Daisy as she swaggered down the line. Appearances *Season 2:' Swashbuckler (''cameo) *'Season 3:' Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo), The Suggestion Box (cameo), Percy and Asbestos (cameo) The Constable The Constable '''a policeman who works on Sodor. He commends Culdee for his rescue of the Shepherd, despite his initial hesitation to do so. He also calls the doctor to check over the stunned Shepherd. He is voiced by Shortround551. Appearances *Season 0:' Old Groaner (''cameo), Snow Problem (cameo) *'Season 2:' Swashbuckler (cameo), Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo), Culdee Fell, Percy and Asbestos (cameo), Break My Stride (cameo), Coffee Brake (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo), Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration! (cameo) The Fashion Senseless Passenger The Fashion Senseless Passenger is a passenger who was going to catch Daisy's service to Ffarquhar from Tidmouth Town Square. Abhorring his fashion-less taste of no sleeves, Daisy leaves him in a huff, suggesting he invest in some sleeves and catch the 9 o'clock train. He was also seen in the mob which confronted the Fat Controller regarding asbestos exposure on the railway. He is voiced by KidLego09. Appearances *'Season 2:' Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' The Suggestion Box, Percy and Asbestos (cameo) The Grumpy Passengers The Grumpy Passengers are three individuals who expressed a strong disdain for the new wind turbines at Strawberry Grove. They complained that the windmills ruined the aesthetics of the area. They are voiced by MrConductorFan1406, TheUnluckyTug and DaWilstanator. Appearances *'Season 3:' Chivalry is Dead The Judge The Judge is the judicial head of the Suddery Courthouse. He presided over the Fat Controller's trial for the supposed Asbestos outbreak on the railway. He is voiced by GingerPercy. Appearances *'Season 3:' Percy and Asbestos The Balladrine Nudists The Balladrine Nudists inhabit a nudist colony near the village of Balladrine. When a half-painted James crashes while delivering plants for the colony's garden, the colonists find James' paintwork quite fitting. They are voiced by William Grubb, Annie Curtis, and EnterprisingEngine93. Appearances *'Season 2:' Thomas and the Fortune Teller (male nudist; cameo) *'Season 3:' James Goes On A Streak The Pleased Passengers The Pleased Passengers are passengers that rode on the Skarloey Railway in Break My Stride. They are voiced by Carson, Terrier55Stepney, and Donkspongler respectively. Appearances *'Season 3:' Break My Stride The Annoyed Passengers The Annoyed Passengers are passengers on the Skarloey Railway in Break My Stride. They are voiced by Popular Paxton. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Staff Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Original Characters Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:Skarloey Railway